to_all_the_boys_ive_loved_beforefandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Bachelor
), Toronto, Ontario, Canada |residence = Hollywood, California, U.S. |occupation = Actor, director, comedian |years active = |portrays = Gabe Rivera }} Andrew B. Bachelor (born June 26, 1988), better known by his online alias and persona King Bach, is a Canadian-American actor, comedian, and internet personality, known for being the most followed person on the video sharing service Vine. In his Vines, Bachelor portrays an exuberant caricature of himself, King Bach, as well as other recurring cartoon-like characters. Early life Bachelor was born in the neighbourhood of Rexdale in Toronto, Ontario to Jamaican parents, Ingrid Mourice and Byron Bachelor, both of whom are accountants. He has one younger sister, Christina. At age two, his family moved to West Palm Beach, Florida. Bachelor's "strict" parents raised him in a Christian household. He attended Coral Springs Charter School for both middle school and high school. After graduating, Bachelor enrolled at Florida State University, where he was a high jump star athlete. He graduated from Florida State University in 2010, with a degree in business management. While at Florida State, Bachelor became a member of Phi Beta Sigma fraternity. Afterwards, he enrolled in a graduate program at the New York Film Academy, but dropped out in his last semester because he wanted more options in life, and moved to Los Angeles. He then studied improvisational theatre at The Groundlings. Career Bachelor earned 16.1 million followers and over six billion loops on Vine, ranking first on the app for number of followers. He took the title of most-followed person on Vine in March 2015. Though best known for Vine, Bachelor is also known for his YouTube channel, BachelorsPadTv. The channel and its videos have been covered by several online publications, including FSU News. Bachelor's Vine stardom led to him signing with United Talent Agency, and landing a recurring role in House of Lies. In addition, he at one point was a recurring cast member on Wild 'n Out on MTV2. He was also on a series regular on the Adult Swim series Black Jesus, and had a recurring role on The Mindy Project. Bachelor also had a role in the spoof comedy film Fifty Shades of Black, and was a special guest host for the revived version of Punk'd on BET. He appeared as a fictional version of himself in the 2015 film We Are Your Friends. Bachelor was introduced to Vine by Brittany Furlan, before uploading his first Vine video on April 19, 2013. He starred in several of Bart Baker's parodies of music videos, portraying Big Sean in "Problem" and "Break Free", Pharrell Williams in "Happy", Juicy J in "Dark Horse", and Tupac Shakur in the parody for Sia's "Big Girls Cry". Personal life As of October 2015, Bach lives in the same apartment complex in Hollywood as fellow social media celebrities Amanda Cerny, Juanpa Zurita and Logan Paul, who collaborate with one another on their videos. Bachelor has been noted to have a calm demeanor, contrasting with his exuberant persona portrayed on Vine. Filmography Film Television Category:Movie Category:Actors